Aragorn's Guilt
by Unicorn Filly
Summary: Aragorn feels guilty for not taking on the responsibilities as the heir. Gandalf helps him through it. WARNING: Spanking of an adult.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

WARNING: Spanking of an adult in this story.

Written August 13, 2002 Tuesday

Lord Of The Rings: Aragorn's Guilt

The fellowship had started out on their journey several days ago. They probably made a rather odd group to someone passing by. An elf, (Legolas) a dwarf, (Gimli) a wizard, (Gandalf) two humans, (Boromir and Aragorn) and four hobbits. (Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo.)

Gandalf had noticed that Aragorn had been unnaturally quiet since their trip had began, but he didn't comment on it, leaving him to his own private thoughts.

That evening when they began to set up camp for the night Boromir mentioned about how badly that the land of Gondor had been doing. "The times are indeed dark in that city, but we will not let it fall." Aragorn visibly flinched at that and looked away.

Gandalf took the first watch at nightfall but Aragorn tossed and turned, unable to sleep. At last he arose with a sigh.

"You seem uneasy," Gandalf observed.

"Yes," Aragorn said simply.

Gandalf put his hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the others so that they could talk in private. "What troubles you so?"

"All these years I have been living under the name of Strider, rejecting my heritage. But now that I have heard how badly that Gondor is doing I cannot help but wonder if I made a terrible mistake. I was so afraid of following my ancestors error that I shut myself away from all of that, not acknowledging that I was next in line to be king."

"You can only make decisions based on what knowledge you have at the time," Gandalf pointed out.

"Yes but I didn't WANT to know. I blocked all of it out, and now my… yes… MY people… are suffering."

"And you think perhaps they would have done better with you to lead them?"

"Yes! No… I don't know. I didn't live up to my responsibility because I was afraid. Afraid of repeating mistakes that another in my bloodline did. I was cowardly."

Aragorn turned away wrapping his arms around himself, his head hanging. Gandalf sat down quietly on a large rock watching him for a little while. When Aragorn just stood there he finally spoke.

"So now you are full of guilt?"

"Yes," Aragorn said softly.

"It consumes you."

He nodded. "It just keeps getting worse. I feel as though I have committed a terrible crime. As though I should be imprisoned or hung or my back suffer the lashes of a whip."

"And if that was done you would be no use to your people. You were not there for them then but you can be there for them after this quest is over. Do be reasonable Aragorn."

"How can I be? I hid. I hid Gandalf, like a frightened child…"

Gandalf regarded him thoughtfully for a few moments. "You feel like you should pay for not taking up your duty from the start." Aragorn nodded, not looking at him. "Very well then Aragorn. I still think you're being rather unreasonable but I'd rather not have you so preoccupied on this quest. If you think you deserve punishment, then you will receive it."

Aragorn turned but before he could say anything Gandalf had taken hold of his arm firmly and pulled him over to his side. Gandalf undid Aragorn's pants and pulled them down then pulled him over his lap, putting his left hand on his back firmly. Aragorn was startled and his eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Gandalf.

"You say you acted like a child Aragorn, so I will punish you like one. I cannot have you beaten severely or you wouldn't be much use on this quest. So this will have to do. Perhaps the pain and embarrassment of it will be enough for you."

"You plan to… spank me Gandalf?" he asked uncertainly.

"That is correct."

Aragorn saw Gandalf's hand go up and he blinked. Surely this wouldn't cause him much pain, he'd been in many fights and been wounded quite badly on occasion after all, and Gandalf was only using his hand instead of some tool like a belt or a switch. But then the palm came down on his bare bottom with a mighty SSMMAACCK!

Aragorn gasped, that had hurt more than he thought it would. He turned his face away not wanting to watch. All the bravery of other pain he'd felt flew out of his mind. He felt like a naughty little boy again. Gandalf kept going.

SSMMAACCK! SSMMAACCK! SSMMAACCK! SSMMAACCK!

His rear was starting to sting and he grit his teeth and clenched his fists, but he didn't struggle, feeling like he'd earned this. Gandalf started going twice as hard and very fast.

SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK! SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK! SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK! SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK!

SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK!

"Oh! Ow!" Aragorn involuntarily kicked a little. It was definitely starting to burn and hurt. Gandalf gave him ten furiously hard smacks on his sit spot and he yelped after every one of them. It was getting harder to not try to escape, his behind was starting to get so painful!

Gandalf kept on going, he knew that Aragorn needed to get out the emotions that he'd been holding inside and he didn't let up on the hard sharp smacks he was once again delivering all over the bottom over his knee.

Oh it hurt! It really hurt! He started squirming and kicking harder. He flung his hands back but Gandalf just pinned them to his back and kept going. "Gandalf… OW! OUCH! Please stop! OOOO! OWWWWW! OOOWWWWWWWWW!" He was howling loudly now, he just wanted it to end.

Gandalf slowed now returning to the sit spot on the under curve of his now very red bottom. He spanked even harder than before, making sure he felt every one.

Aragorn finally broke and burst into tears, going limp and just sobbing so hard he could hardly breathe, gasping for breath. He felt Gandalf pull his pants back up and move him so that he was now sitting on his lap, but he let his sore bottom hang between his knees.

Gandalf pulled Aragorn's head to his shoulder and stroked the back of it. "There now that's it. Just cry it all out." Aragorn cried and cried, both from the pain in his bottom and the pain in his heart, till he had no more tears left and he felt exhausted. He finally pulled back and Gandalf handed him a handkerchief. He took it and wiped his red face and eyes then blew his nose. "Feel any better?"

Aragorn sniffled but nodded. "A lot better actually, though it's definitely not going to be easy for me to sit down for awhile. You're quite a bit stronger than you look Gandalf."

Gandalf chuckled, "Looks can be deceiving."

Aragorn carefully stood up refastening his pants. He rubbed his rear a little. " I don't feel guilty anymore."

"Good. I know you haven't been sleeping well. You should try to get some rest now."

"I will. Gandalf, you have my thanks."

"You are quite welcome."

Gandalf relaxed on the rock puffing his pipe as Aragorn made his way back to his blanket. For the first time in days he relaxed and fell asleep in just a few minutes.

Later when Gandalf came back to wake up Boromir to take his turn to be on watch he looked over at Aragorn, who was laying sound asleep on his stomach, with a small smile on his lips.

THE END


End file.
